morninggloriesfandomcom-20200213-history
Morning Glories 5
Synopsis Flashback Hunter throws his torch at the ethanol, causing an explosion. Casey and Zoe escape, and Hunter is seemingly knocked out. Hunter is taken to Nine’s office. The guard knocks out Nine, and reveals himself to be Jun. They locate Jade, and escape from the office. Zoe escapes into the vents but falls through into a room with the spinning device. As she approaches it, she is interrupted by a security guard, who implies he is about to assault her. The ghostly figure’s hand reaches through the guard’s head, making it explode. He slowly approaches Zoe before disappearing. Zoe quietly asks, “David?” Casey arrives, and the device begins to glow. Zoe grabs Casey to run, but the ground breaks underneath them. Georgina Daramount pulls them to safety. They are escorted back to their room, where Jade is waiting. Now Casey explains to Reginald Gribbs how she pulled off her plan. He expresses his admiration of Casey’s ambition, and resourcefulness, speaking passionately about his role to teach young minds. He says that Daramount’s flaw is that she underestimates Casey, and toys with her. Gribbs confesses he takes Casey seriously, that he “knows enough to fear and respect” her. Gribbs is impressed with her plan, and invites a student named Jason in for Casey to meet. Gribbs explains how he’s known Jason for many years, and calls him one of the school’s best students. Gribbs then proceeds to choke Jason. Gribbs criticizes Casey’s plan for her assumption that the school wouldn’t do anything to hurt them. When Jason is dead, Gribbs drops him on Casey’s desk. Barely flinching, she asks if they’re done talking. Passing Ike in the hall, Casey kisses him. When Ike asked why she did it, she replies that it was to get him to put his guard down. She then proceeds to beat him repeatedly. She warns him to stay away from her and her friends, then walks away. In her room, Casey cleans herself up. She picks up a picture of her parents as Hunter enters. When he sees her crying over the picture, he hugs her. Characters Featured Characters *The Glories **Casey Blevins **Zoe **Ike **Hunter **Jade Ellsworth **Hisao Fukayama *Miss Daramount *Mr. Gribbs Supporting Characters *David *Jason Continuity *Gribbs asks Jason the same question that Nine asked Jade in #4. The implication is that they are seeking youngsters who know the correct answer to that question. Trivia *The globe behind Gribbs becomes blank. It is unknown whether this is significant or just an artist omission. *The Guard killed by David is Joe Eisma's brother. Cultural References *In the variant cover featuring Hunter, he is wearing a Star Wars shirt underneath his school uniform and is reading a copy of Nick Spencer's Forgetless. *Gribbs says "I have such wonderful things to show you" which is a reference to event horizon, a movie about a rip in spacetime and alternate dimensions . *Zoe says that they should surrender before "these psychos get all clockwork orange-ey with us"- A reference to a movie where criminals are reprogrammed into better citizens. *Zoe refers to Casey as the “Fear-inducing leader,” could be a pun on “Fearless Leader” from Rocky and Bullwinkle. *When Hisao knocks out Nine, Hunter not only quotes Princess Leia ("Aren't you a little short to be a Stormtrooper?"), but mimics her pose from when she says the line. Questions Unanswered Questions *Gribbs states outright that the Academy's staff will not kill her no matter what, unlike anyone else who does not know the correct answer to the question he asks Jason. Yet we have not seen Casey be asked that question. Why does Gribbs know or assume that she knows the correct answer anyway? Is it because of her sudden answer in #2? Or perhaps her leadership of the other Glories somehow excuses her from having to answer? Is Gribbs correct, or is there a chance that Casey might not know the answer? Does it matter if she does not? Answered Questions *Why did the Academy not simply take Jade back after the rescue? (Answer) Variant covers MG05_2nd.png References External links * Morning Glories #5, Image Comics * Morning Glories Study Hall #5 at Multiversity Comics * Morning Glories #5 (Digital Comics) at Imagecomics.com Morning Glories 05 Category:Casey Blevins/Appearances Category:Zoe/Appearances Category:Georgina Daramount/Appearances Category:Hunter/Appearances Category:Ike/Appearances Category:David/Appearances Category:Nine/Appearances Category:Jason/Appearances Category:Cylinder/Appearances Category:Hisao Fukayama/Appearances Category:Reginald Gribbs/Appearances Category:Jade Ellsworth/Appearances